Emerald Silver
by CordeliaFaith
Summary: All is not as it seems, tricked into serving the true Dark Lord Dumbledore, given the choice of their son or their lives the Malfoy's, with the help of Severus, escape with Draco in time for his inheritance. But what of his mate, so small and frail? DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did would I really spend my free time writing fanfics?**

**Warnings: Slash DM/HP, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape of a Minor, Swearing and possibly more in later chapters.  
**

"Lucius, I have decided I will take Draco as the bearer of my heirs, and I would like you to bring him to our next meeting." it may have sounded like a request, but both knew it was not something to be discussed, it was to be obeyed without question.

"Of course it is a great honour for you to have considered my son. I shall inform him of your decision." bowing forward over the extended hand and kissing the knuckles presented. His mind working in overdrive on how to keep his son from his master and could see no obvious answer. The look of anguish must have been plane on his face as the true Dark Lord spoke again.

"Do not worry, I will treat him as a queen and if he does not love me he will soon learn to with all of him." though his voice had not risen or changed in pitch, Lucius could see the lust and want in the headmasters eyes, so much so that he shivered from the dread spreading through him with every passing moment. He had seen that look before when the headmaster had looked upon many of the young men that had been brought in for his pleasure under the guise of special lessons with the famous headmaster Dumbledore and had their memories obliviated or worst of all given the dark-mark and killed and their bodies sent to the ministry.

"Go now and tell him of my decision. I shall see you with him in just three short weeks. Tell him of my want and the promise of many great things on our joining." with that he turned away and called Blank his personal house elf and began conversing with her on the preparations to make for Draco in the near future. Knowing it was a dismissal Lucius aparated away and went in search of his wife to tell her the news.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I just can't. I know we don't always see eye to eye about fathers spying on Dumbledore for our Lord but I just cannot bear the children of a man who would probably kill me if I coughed wrong in his direction. Please, try to understand!" begged Draco. She would do everything in her power to protect her little boy from the nightmare he would be forced to face, but at least now he would not be alone.

"Did you really think your father and I would allow this? We love you too much to let Him have his way." she smiled at his look of relief and love shining through, "Right then, I'll contact Severus and see what we can do about this. Pinky!" the crack of the house elf aparation signalling the end of there conversation. Draco left the room with a lighter heart and made his way to his room to begin packing his prized possessions, while his mother planned everything with his father and godfather.

It took two weeks, but they finally had everything prepared and Draco met his mother on the balcony of the fifth floor whilst Lucius was trying to keep the Order and Dumbledore busy with a false lead on the Dark Lord and a supposed Death Eater attack with the help of Severus.

"Draco, are you ready and packed?" whispered Narssica to her son, hoping no-one else could hear.

"Yes, mother, I'm ready. How about you? Are you completely sure you want to do this?" asked Draco, with only concern for his mother safety on his mind.

"I'll be fine. I just wish we'd had the opportunity to have a bigger family and to spend more time with Lily and Tom but with having to keep an eye on Dumbledore and trying to help with the cause it just wasn't safe." the look of sadness on her face at the chance of a happy family life with a man she loved, without the Headmasters interference in their plans was a great loss to her. Then as soon as it was there it was gone again with a look of firm resolve on her face and a glint to her eyes Draco had never seen before and he was unsure whether to be scared or proud. At the last minute he decided on pride, and with that he smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her towards his rooms and fire place. Once there he shrunk his trunks and cast a lightening on them and placed them in the pockets of his robes. Just as he'd thrown the Floo powder into his bedroom fire place he heard the door to his sitting room opening and Dumbledore calling his name.

"Mother come on!" urged Draco again grabbing her hand and pulling her against him in the green glowing fire. Holding on tightly to his mother around her waist, just as he was about to say their destination he burst through the door a look of shock on his face.

"Where are you going?" he shouted a look of rage over taking his features.

"We're leaving, we don't want anything more to do with you and don't bother trying to follow us!" spat Narssica towards their previous master. She squeezed her sons arm hoping he would get the idea quickly. Luckily he did and quietly and clearly spoke the name of the safe house they had found as one left by Lily Potter to the care of Severus. As he said this the flames roared up and around them whisking them away from the curse that had been sent towards them. Falling out of the grate into a light and homey looking kitchen they kept each other close wands out looking around for any danger. Seeing none they lowered their wands and slowly stepped away from each other to look and take in their surroundings.

"Well it's not exactly the Ritz but at least it's warm." stated Draco. His mother looked around deeming it acceptable and headed towards the stove preparing a large pot of coffee.

"Mother! What are you doing? That's an elf or servants job, not yours!" the look of shock and horror on his usually clear face had Narssica laughing out load.

"You really think we have a choice as to what we do or don't do? Look Draco we no longer have any servants or your fathers money. All we have is this house and the last of my inheritance money that I was able to hide from the Dark Lord. So we are just going to have to learn to get by." the calm but forceful voice of his mother finally made Draco realise that there would be no more extravagant shopping trips and he would have to do things for himself. With this realisation came an understanding of just what his mother had given up for him, it wasn't just the money and the house they'd always lived in, it was also the security and stability of always being cared for and not having to ever worry about when the next meal would be.

The glint of firm resolve which then entered Draco's eyes was all Narssica needed to see, with that she turned back to the stove and carried on with her preparations a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"So are you going to show me how to do that for myself or not?" Draco approached the stove with a look of trepidation and nervousness on his usually clear face. Laughing lightly she took his hand and began the long and difficult task of teaching him how to cook, clean and look after himself, as she knew that one day she wouldn't be there for him any more.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has put my story in their alert/favourites and ask please, please, please review! I would really like to hear back from you, or of any ideas/suggestions are gratefully received.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did would I really spend my free time writing fanfics?**

**Warnings: Slash DM/HP, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape of a Minor, Swearing and possibly more in later chapters**

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE FREAK! YOU WORTHLESS NOTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" roared Vernon Dursely as he dragged Harry by his hair from his small bedroom.

"Don't kill him Vernon that'll only bring his sort around." pleaded Petunia worry about what the neighbours would think of all the noise this was creating.

"I'LL BLOODY WELL DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE TO THE BLOODY BOY! NOW MOVE UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO JOIN HIM!" he screamed into his wife's face making her cringe back then scuttle away to her sons room and lock the door behind her leaving her nephew without a second glance.

Harry felt only fear and anger at what this man he called family was capable of, with that he felt his body leave the floor and sail through the air for a few seconds before crashing back to earth and tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs. As he hit the last step he heard a sickening crack and felt pain grip his chest and shoot through his spine causing him to cough, he watched with a strange sense of detached fascination as blood sprayed the cream carpet in front of his face. He felt down his rib cage carefully until he reached his second to last rib which he could now feel poking through his skin and the wet slickness of blood surrounding it.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! CLEAN IT UP! It's all your fault, all of it, especially your parents because you didn't save them. 'Saviour of the world' it can't be you, you're worthless!" the spite and malice in his uncles voice terrified him and confirmed all his worst fears that the death of his parents was his own fault and he was worth nothing.

"And we now all about your murderer of a godfather and it was your crackpot of a headmaster that told us! That was probably all your fault as well! Oh wait I forgot your friends still care don't they? Obviously not or they'd have come for you, you haven't even received one stinking letter from those freaky friends of yours!" this was whispered with great glee on his uncles part whilst looking straight into Harry's tear filled eyes. With that swirling around inside his head he gave up his grip on conscious and let the suffocating dark surround and encase him and he felt peaceful oblivion for the first time in weeks.

He came round to the sight of the bottom of the stairs only inches from his face which meant he was in his cupboard again. Though most would have been distressed by this discovery he found great comfort in the familiar surroundings, the bed was too small and the air was dusty making him wheeze even more with every breath. Taking a too deep breath brought tears to his eyes and pain shot through his chest, feeling his ribs tentatively he found the skin healed and only dry blood left but he could still feel the ribs beneath shifting in a way they definitely shouldn't.

_So my magic healed my skin without me consciously willing it. _

The idea was a comfort in that it was healing him and in a way it was scary that it had acted on its' own without a concious thought. He'd been studying everything he could find on wandless magic last year on his midnight visits to the restricted section of the school library and had even managed to smuggle a few of the books out and then home to look at in more detail. After getting back to 4 Privet Drive his trunk and wand had been taken from his room whilst he slept and burnt away to ashes. So all he had was hidden under the floorboards in the spare bedroom and this included the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts, his fathers invisibility cloak and the shrunken books he's smuggled out of the Library. The little practice he'd got in around all his chores and his exhaustion from his beatings had revealed to him that the ministry couldn't detect it and that he was surprisingly good at it as he'd never had any proper lessons. So using this he cleared the air around him to help with his breathing but he didn't have the energy or knowledge to heal his rib.

He laid in the darkness hoping they would forget about him. For the second time that day, or at least he thought it was the same day but he could have been out for days without knowing, he felt the comforting blanket of unconsciousness surrounding him and he put up no resistance.

After a few weeks Draco and Narssica were cooking and cleaning together in the small house as if they'd lived there all there lives. Though the house was the size of the ballroom in Malfoy manor it felt more like home to the two than the manor ever had. But though they both loved their new home they were beginning to get restless from having to stay inside.

"Draco would you please stop pacing it is beginning to really irritate me and I may just have to hex you!" growled Narssica in a very unladylike fashion glaring at her son. Chagrined he stopped and flopped onto the sofa, "Sorry mother but I just can't stay cooped up any longer, it's driving me mad!" grabbing his hair and tugging to show just how bad it was getting.

"Why don't you go out for a bit and see what else is around other than the store on the corner." suggested Narssica. Considering the idea he finally decided that though not that appealing it would be better than winding his mother up any more.

With that he walked to his room and changed into black jeans and a warm hoody (he had discovered the wonders of muggle clothes and found them very comfortable), as it had become rather cold for the beginning of July, cast a simple concealment charm on his face, hair and now pointed ears and headed towards the door grabbing his skateboard (a hobby he had kept secret form everyone but his mother and best friend Zabini Blaise) from the porch area.

Skating down the quiet street with the wind whipping through his hair calmed his racing mind. Turning into the park he noticed the group of large boys, probably about his age but they all had the build of weighty wrestlers with an appetite even bigger, giving the look of beached whales as they seemed to roll and converge on a central point. Carefully keeping to the edges of the park he headed to the concrete area set out for skaters.

As he passed by the group he could hear them taunting what appeared to be younger boy with biting remarks, "What you going to do now, you fag? You going to run home crying to your mummy, oh no wait you can't cause your whore of a mother went and got herself killed along with your no good father in some stupid car crash!" these comments were spat into the young boys face with such venom it almost made Draco cringe away even though it wasn't aimed at him.

"My mother wasn't a whore, my father was a greater man than yours and they didn't die in a car crash! You know how and why they died, now just leave me alone!" the anger in the boys voice not quite hiding the fearful quiver.

"You little freak I'm going to tell my dad what you said then you'll be sorry." spat the larger boy before spinning away followed by his cronies.

"NO! Please don't, I'll do anything just please don't!" begged the boy, the desperation clearly evident.

"Too late, I'm going to enjoy watching tonight, might even invite some of my gang round to watch the show." he yelled over his shoulder with an evil smirk set on his face. With that the group left the park and the small boy crumpled in on himself collapsing to the ground sobbing.

The noise he made was so heart wrenching Draco found himself drawn towards him with the only thing in his mind the need to comfort the poor creature in front of him. Upon reaching him Draco knelt on the ground beside him and reaching round his slim shoulders pulled him towards his chest and cradled him in his arms slowly rocking back and forth whispering calming nonsense in his ear. Draco could feel his magic responding and helping calm the distraught boy as well, it was the small response he felt from within the boy that confirmed Draco's suspicions of him being a wizard. They sat that way for a good ten minutes before his crying had calmed to a few small hic-coughing sobs and he pushed slightly against Draco's chest with his small frail hands. Draco moved his head from where he had been resting his chin on the top of his sweet smelling and unruly head of ebony hair to lean back slightly to try and see his face.

What he wasn't expecting was the deep emerald soul searing gaze that met his own. Both gasped aloud at the shock of sensations running through them neither willing to be the one to break the bubble of security surrounding them. Draco reached his hand upwards to stroke the small boys hair from his forehead in a tender move, it was when he glanced away from the boys eyes as he felt a small bump on the smooth skin, he saw a small scar shaped as a lightning bolt. Realisation suddenly dawned and Draco felt the boy, Harry Potter, he now knew, stiffen and realised too late to school his shocked features and then felt him pull away.

"Wait! Is there anything I can do about 'him' for you?" Draco asked desperate for some reason, unknown to him, to help Harry any way he could.

"No there's nothing anyone can do now." he said so quietly Draco had to strain to hear, then ran faster than Draco thought possible for someone that small and weak.

He was about to call after Harry and ask him to come with him and see his mother when he felt a tingling in the back of his head signalling someone was at the wards surrounding the house they were currently staying in. Grabbing his skateboard, with one long glance in the direction Harry had taken, he ran as fast as he could towards his new home, hoping there would be one to come home to.

**A/N: A huge thank you to those that reviewed, and put this on their alert/favourite list XD. Please, keep the review and suggestions coming, I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks again! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did would I really spend my free time writing fanfics?**

**Warnings: Slash DM/HP, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape of a Minor, Swearing and possibly more in later chapters**

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU MISERABLE GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" This was the welcoming Harry received on his return to the place he had to call home, if only for a few more weeks until he turned seventeen. Stealing himself ready for the pain he expected to come his way he tentatively answered his uncle.

"Here, Sir." A barely there whisper was his only statement before feeling the impact of a meaty fist with the side of his face, closely followed by the sensation of flying quickly ending with the impact of his head on the last banister of the stairs. Slowly the darkness crept into his vision until all that was left was a pinpoint of vision before the comforting blanket of darkness to wrap around him and swallow him whole. The only thing on his mind was _I know those silver eyes._

"Mother what's going on?" was the quick demand as Draco slammed the door behind himself, at the sight of blood on the floor in the entrance leading to the living room. His gaze followed the trail to the form in black laying slumped on the small sofa, a small groan drew his attention to the mystery persons face and on discovering the blood covered mess was indistinguishable began to move towards the figure.

"No Draco stay back, you don't need to see this." the pleading voice of his mother did not stop him, in fact it only increased his curiosity further. Upon reaching the prone figure he pulled the hood off his head completely releasing the long blond hair of his father, it my have been matted with blood and dirt but it was obviously his own father. Dropping to his knees beside him he grabbed his hand and prayed with all his might to anyone that would listen to help his father. Someone must have been listening because just then he was joined by Severus carrying a large bag who began administering potions and waving his wand in complicated patterns over his fathers torso.

"He will be alright, Severus knows what he's doing. Everything is going to be fine." his mothers whispered comforts in his ear barely registered in Draco's confused mind still trying to process the fact that his father was here and he'd finally be able to tell him how much he loved him only to have that chance taken away from him because his father was so near death.

"Draco, Draco, you need to let go of his hand so I can heal his arm because it's broken in quite a few places." Severus, as gently as possible pried his godsons hand from that of his best friend since their time at Hogwarts.

"Take Severus' bags up to the guest room Draco we're going to move your father up to my bed so he will feel more comfortable." his mothers voice finally penetrating the daze his mind had entered. Looking back at his father properly for what seemed like hours but realising it had been mere minuted, the blood had been cleaned away and the bruises were healing at an accelerated rate changing colour then disappearing before his eyes.

Turning his gaze to that of his godfather he thanked him with his eyes as he couldn't make a sound past he lump in his throat. Nodding his understanding Severus stepped back and levitated Lucius's limp form ahead of him and made his way up the stairs to settle him more comfortably.

"Sev the guest room is this way." Draco told his godfather after he had settled his father in. Turning out of the room Draco lead him down the hall, past his room and the smaller guest room, to the last room upstairs bar the bathroom.

"I hope this is alright for you because the other room is smaller than this one and this one has the nicer bed and the view from the window isn't to bad either." He stopped realising he was babbling and gave Severus a nervous grin and he received one in kind.

"This is fine Draco, don't worry about it, I've had worse honestly." the genuine smile that accompanied this comment shocked Draco as he had never seen that amount of honesty on his godfathers face. The shock must have shown as Severus then laughed aloud, not his usual small chuckle but a full loud laugh, which only helped to worry Draco more.

"Sev. Are you feeling alright?" this only caused Severus to laugh more. Finally after a few minutes of loud laughter with tears streaming down his face he turned to Draco with a serious look in his eyes though still swimming with mirth.

"Draco, for the first time in over twenty years I have been unafraid to truly express my feelings and I find even in these dire times there is still something to laugh about. For if you don't then you will surely end up crying." This was probably the most important thing his godfather had ever said to him and when he thought about it he knew Severus was right. Thinking about all the times he'd cried himself to sleep with a silencing spell surrounding his bed so his parents wouldn't hear him.

_Emerald eyes full of pain, fear and finally a deep sense of longing..._

Draco felt himself being shaken by the shoulders and snapped his attention back to the current situation and found himself looking into a pair of concerned onyx eyes.

"Draco what just happened then?" asked Severus

"What do you mean Sev?" Draco couldn't understand why his godfather was giving him such a weird look.

"Well for one you've been stood in the same position for the last five minutes and another you've had a look of fear and sorrow clear for all the world to see. Care to explain?" the concern and curiosity clashing in his voice. How did Draco explain Harry's situation?

_Wait since when had it been Harry? It's Potter, just Potter. I really need to make sure I don't say that around Severus or father as they'd both probably freak out at me._

But still how did he hope to explain, to a man knew knew hated the boy, that they now lived very close to the-boy-who-lived and that instead of the privileged live you had all been lead to believe he lived he was instead living in fear of his muggle, yes _muggle_ relatives. With a resigned sigh Draco opened his mouth and started from the beginning.

"Sev you're probably going to want to sit down for this, it's going to take a while to explain." from there he described the events leading up to and then his meeting with Harry, afterwards he voiced his fears and suspicions as to his home life.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore would never have let anything happen to his 'Golden Boy'." scoffed Severus. Draco looked at him critically and noted that his godfathers entire way of speaking and body language changed when it involved Harry, so taking a deep breath he fortified himself for the upcoming arguments. "Sev I know how this is going to sound but please promise you won't freak out at me for suggesting it?"

"Just get on with it!" was the exasperated response. Turning to look him straight in the eye Draco made his thoughts known, "Sev I think you're either under the influence of a spell or potion that has been affecting your views on Ha...Potter. This isn't some silly notion I've been noticing it a lot more and every time he's been mentioned everything about you changes, you snap more, your scowl is a lot deeper and your thoughts always seem to be so very dark about him. And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, he's right, he's never done anything to you personally so why all the hatred towards him?"

Thinking about it, at the opening feast Dumbledore had always seemed very anxious to see how Harry had looked and acted and seemed to scrutinise him carefully each year only to end with a satisfied twinkle in his eyes and a pleased smile on his face. Snape now realised looking back at all of his encounters with the boy he had been very small for his age from the very beginning, he knew that couldn't be in the genes as his father James Potter had been a good six foot and his mother Lily five foot ten inches by the end of their sixth year, so why was Harry only five foot four inches leaving him shorter than even that Granger he was friends with. Also he often thought he saw the slight distortion of a glamour on the boy as well. He also knew that the Potter's wealth rivalled the Malfoy's and the Black fortune Harry had inherited, just this July, was at least twice as much again, so why were all of his own clothes seemingly four sizes too big and in desperate need of repair. Severus became more troubled and angry as it all suddenly became so clear to him, as if a spell had been lifted, that Dumbledore had wanted Harry under his thumb in every way and completely dependant on him for all his needs.

Shocking Draco with his sudden movement after minutes of utter stillness he cast a few diagnosis spells on himself and found evidence of ten obliviates and only using the advanced detection spells did he find evidence of long term potion ingestion. Casting the counter spell he had been taught by Voldemort the sudden flashing images and thoughts caused him to clutch as his head. When he had finally sorted his thoughts he knew what Draco was saying was true as he had told Dumbledore on several occasions the concerns he had for the boy.

It only seemed to make him more angry at himself as he thought over the things he'd seem whilst he'd been teaching him occlumecy, the images of the inside of a cupboard, the pain of his hand held in the blue flame of a gas cooker, the repeated images of a fist or foot coming towards him, how had no-one else noticed these things going on? The answer was simple when he put everything together, no-one had noticed because Dumbledore hadn't wanted them to. If there was one thing he hated more than torture of an innocent it was someone who could knowingly harm a child; be that mentally, emotionally or physically and it seemed Harry had experienced all of these for many years. It was only then he realised that Harry's seventeenth birthday was only in a few days, meaning he would be coming in to his inheritance.

He could feel there was something important niggling at the back of his mind only then remembering the potion. "Draco pass me my potions bag please, you are correct in your conclusion as to my behaviour. I want you to pass me the pale blue vial with the green cork in." doing as Sev had asked Draco passed the requested vial over and stepped back quickly recognising it for what it was. Changing a tissue from his pocket into a large basin he thrust it towards his godfather then moved to the other side of the room. With a grim look Severus swallowed the vial in one then turning an odd shade of green began to throw up rather spectacularly but managed to keep it all in the basin. This was repeated a few times over the next five minutes until nothing more was left to be expelled from his body. Grimacing at what had been removed from his body and the amount of potion needed to cause this type of violent reaction, knowing it had to be Dumbledore only seemed to fuel his anger further.

**A/N: A really big thank you to every one who reviewed/alerted/favourite this story! It really does make my day seeing them waiting for me in my inbox ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I write for fun, not money...oh how I wish it was though!**

The knowledge that came with the removal of the potion caused him to want to laugh, cry and scream all at once. "Draco we have to get him out of there before his inheritance." the words were rushed as Severus hurried around enlarging his bags and frantically searching through them for some object as of yet unknown but the need for action had spurred him to do something.

"What do you mean Sev? I know we need to get him out of there but we need time to plan because of the wards which are guaranteed to be at the house. Why do we have to get him before his inheritance?" the confusion and worry evident in his voice. The thing that was worrying Draco most was that he was more concerned for Harry, no Potter, than his own godfather risking his life to save him. What Severus said next would stay with him for years to come.

" Draco what I'm about to tell you only one other person alive knows any of this and that is Remus Lupin." the seriousness of the situation clearly evident in the soft tone Severus had adopted. "How is there something about Har...Potter I don't know? I've been watching him since first year and he's odd and has a strange taste in friends but that's all." the confusion, anger and anxiety all warring for dominance in Draco's voice and thoughts. Taking a calming breath before he continued know that there was more to what Draco was saying but Severus knew he had to tell him the whole story before he could truly understand.

"Draco even Harry doesn't know what I'm about to tell you. You know that Vampires and Wizards have been at war for the last twelve centuries and that they are now believed to be on the side of the Dark Lord, but nothing could be further from the truth. Vampires have been condemned by the rest of the wizarding world as dark creatures because of their eating habits, what most don't realise is that those born into vampirism do not truly become one until they become an adult. When growing up they eat normal food and have the same energy levels as the average witch or wizard, when they come into their inheritance it is another matter completely. Even the weakest turned vampire could take on an entire team of Aurors and come out of it unscathed, but now we're talking about a born vampire and not just any but the royal family, the most powerful of their kind. They could destroy Hogwarts and all the ancient wards without breaking a sweat. That is why they are feared not because of how they sustain themselves but the fact that they have more power in their little finger than Dumbledore could dream of."

"I don't need a history lesson, I just want to know what this has to do with Harry dammit!" the frustration evident to Severus not just in the tone but the fact that his godson had let slip Harry's name. Severus realised he had spoken to Dumbledore about this before and had it laughed off was frustrating and he knew he would probably have to intervene or they could kill each other before either realised the true bond before. Upon which Severus decided he would start now.

"Draco what would you say if I told you I was going to take Harry to Dumbledore tomorrow?" the question asked lightly received just the answer he been looking for.

"Don't you dare, he's mine!" the growl stopped abruptly as Draco realised just what he'd said. The look of pure shock caused the potions master to smile lightly and brought a gleam of mischief to his eyes.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to realise though it seems you both were to stubborn to admit your feelings were not those of hate. Have you never wondered why you were so drawn to him?" the soft question at the end was Dracos' undoing.

Slumping forwards, head hanging down so his hair hid his face from view he knew he needed to tell someone. He had kept it a secret for nearly three years not telling anyone even his mother. In a soft voice he explained his feelings to his godfather. "I know what you're talking about, I have done since fourth year. Before then it was just a grudge for him not taking my offer of friendship and picking the Weasel over me, but on the night before the first trail I found out what it would be and I was terrified, not for myself but for Harry. I realised then I couldn't lose him." he looked up at this point and saw the completely emotionless face of his godfather not interrupting and knew he could tell him everything.

So that's what he proceeded to do, he told him how he'd been so scared Harry would die he almost hadn't gone to the trail. How his feeling had only become stronger throughout the years. He admitted to taunting Harry and his friends more just so he could be around him. In sixth year he had been crying in moaning Myrtles' bathroom after a particularly bad day after he had heard Harry's friends talking about how they hated having to be friends with him and couldn't wiat until he was gone so they could have all his money like Dumbledore had promised them. He had tried thinking of a way to talk to Harry but had been walked in on at just the wrong moment in his discussion with Myrtle, following that he had almost made the worst mistake of his life and cast _crusio_ on the boy he loved. Yes he had realised he was in love with Harry Potter and at that point he would gladly have died rather than cause him more pain. Looking into his godfathers eyes he begged him silently to understand.

Severus was shocked to say the least at how early Draco felt the pull towards his mate, nearly a year and a half before his actual inheritance. But then again they both had a creature inheritance of high importance to both their respective families, he also knew they were destined to be together. "Draco I have never been more proud of you than I am at this very moment. You have been raised to hide your feelings and have done so very well but now is not the time for hiding those feelings. What I'm going to tell will, if your feelings are true, will make you very happy. When you were just one we, your mother and I, performed a very ancient spell that would tell if you had a soul mate. We did this in secret as your father was having trouble with keeping his shields up around Dumbledore due to his happiness over you, he would often forget. Well we did the spell and the answer we got was quite a shock let me tell you, your mother nearly collapsed, because on the piece of parchment was your name and that of your soul mate, Harry James Potter."

Realising his godson had gone very quiet he looked at Dracos' face to see him very pale and suddenly he slid sideways of his chair and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Rushing forwards Severus gently helped him up off the floor and settled him onto the bed brushing Dracos' hair out of his eyes. "I think you've had enough shocks for one day rest now and I'll go and check on your father and see how he's doing." turning to leave Severus was stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

Twisting back around he looked questioningly down at his godson. "What about Harry, you said you'd tell me." the demand in his voice evident. Sighing loudly he decided the truth would probably be best as Draco could always tell when someone was lying. "He is the last vampire of royal blood, next in line to the throne of the most powerful magical creatures in the world, grandchild of our Lord and he is my nephew."

Realising the statement to be true Draco closed his eyes and slumped into the bed as the world became to much for his brain to cope with, so taking the most obvious route he promptly passed out. Seeing this Severus took Draco's wand and placed it on his bedside table and quietly left the room closing the door softly behind himself.

Starting towards the kitchen his newly regained memories suddenly came into sharp focus and he only just made it to the chair in time before he collapsed with the emotional strain he was feeling. It was then he proceeded to cry, something he had not done since his mother had died at the hands of his father when he was just eight years old.

He remember the times he had spent with Lily, before and after finding out they were half-brother and sister, from their days at school of meeting in the library to study together to the most painful when she had left him after he had gone against her wishes and started spying on Dumbledore for their father, thinking she would understand as it was for their cause and for their father he was doing it. But she had not spoken to him for a week when he gave up and threw himself into his work until he heard she had had a baby. After that no-one saw him for two months until the day he went to face her to ask who was the father of the baby, what greeted him was Dumbledore and Potter performing an illegal blood servitude spell on Lily. A blood glamour was then performed on the baby who before had silky smooth black hair, pale skin and green eyes with flecks of gold swimming in them and resulted in an almost exact replica of Potter. He tried to muffle the gasp that left him at the knowledge that Lily had not willingly married Potter and that the child was in fact her fiancés, Lord Oleander Morganthe, but he was spotted by Dumbledore and quickly obliviated and a compulsion spell to see him the next day at Hogwarts. When he reached Hogwarts he discovered Dumbledore in his office and drank tea which he now knew to have a strong emotional suppressant and control potion in.

When Narcissa sat beside him and offered him a tissue he took it with a grateful if a little watery smile. The smile he received in return was amazing for all that had happened. Laughing at his look of slight confusion, "You must have found a way around Dumbledores manipulation and remembered as you haven't smiled since before Lily died. She was my best friend, you know, and I was so sorry that neither of you got to have the life you'd both dreamed of. At least now you can keep your promise and take better care of nephew now." Reaching into her pocket she pulled a small scroll he thought he recognised out. Unrolling it on the table so he could see it was the soul bond spell with the two boys backgrounds on as well, there he saw something that made his heart leap.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Father: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Mother: Narcissa Guenevire Malfoy nee Black

**soul bonded**

**Craven Severus Marvolo Riddle (birth name)**

_Harry James Potter (adopted name)_

Father: Lord Olreander Morganthe

Mother: Lillian Celine Evans Riddle

_Adoptive Father: James David Potter_

"This is a copy I made of the original and it's for you to keep and do with as you wish." the soft words hung in the room until a comfortable silence took it's place. They each left the other to their personal thoughts.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and positive comments, they really do make all the difference :)**


	5. I'm not dead!

Hi to all my wonderful readers!

I have decided to continue posting on , until I am told specifically to take then down by an administrator (rather than some close minded idiot who doesn't monitor what their children look at online) as I cannot seem to get on with aff or archive of our own. I will continue to update them on my website cordelia84 .moonfruit .com

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very, very long time. I'm sorry to say that real life has intervened again, I've been have some personal problems, which has resulted in me being put on anti-depressants. hopefully they'll help and my life (and writing) will get back on schedule.

Both of my longer stories are temporarily on hold until I get back into the right mind set for them, as of now, one-shots and drabble fics will be getting posted to help ease me back into the habit :)

CordeliaFaith

xxx


End file.
